รเlєภt ђเll: ๔เคгเєร
by Kotaro-Yutoki
Summary: Diario:...Los mato a todos...ahora vendrá a por mi, se que no me queda mucho tiempo...escucho sus pasos, se acerca a mi cada vez mas rápido...lo lamento...lo lamento tanto...Adiós...


_**Notas del autor...** Buenas queridos lectores de FF. Aquí les dejo una nueva historia acerca de los misterios ocurridos en la famosa ciudad llamada Silent Hill. Ademas de eso quiero que agradecer a un amigo y a mi hermano, especialmente a mi hermano que me ha apoyado para escribir esta historia y dándome alguna que otra idea para complementarla. Supongo que este sera el capitulo mas corto de todos de los que pienso escribir, como mínimo tendrá setecientas palabras espero. Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con mi historia._ _Ah, y otra cosa, agradecería mucho si se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews para continuarla, gracias.__ (n.n)_

**Advertencias: **_Rating T, Blood & Gore, Obscene language.  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Silent Hill no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños y propietarios, a exepcion de los personajes OC. Únicamente utilizados para el entretenimiento literario. Sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

_Capitulo 1..._

_"Prologo"_

_"El 15 de enero de 2002, a las 3:00 de la madrugada, en la ciudad abandonada de Silent Hill, la policía durante una búsqueda exitosa, lograron hallar los cuerpos sin vida de los desaparecidos, identificados como: Jane Carter, Mark Hudson y Carrie White. yacían en un estado de putrefacción no muy reciente, ubicados en el alcantarillado principal de la ciudad. Todos los cuerpos fueron hallados, a excepción de uno de ellos no identificado, que aun sigue en estado de desaparición. Ademas de aquello, la policía pudo hallar un diario arrastrado por el desagüe, con varias paginas escritas y desgarradas."_

**_Diario:_ **Los mato a todos...ahora vendrá a por mi, no me queda mucho tiempo...escucho sus pasos, se acerca a mi cada vez mas rápido...lo lamento...lo lamento tanto...Adiós...

* * *

_**Diario: **10 de enero- 02.30- 2002  
_

Iba en la carretera, camino a un concierto ubicado en la capital de California, yo junto con mis amigos: Carrie y Jane, ubicadas en los asientos de atrás y Mark a mi lado, Conduciendo el automóvil. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que partimos, y no habíamos visto ninguna señal o cartel que pudiera decirnos en donde nos encontrábamos, por lo que empezamos a preocuparnos, a excepción de Mark, que decía conocer un atajo para llegar a nuestro destino, aunque a pesar de eso no se me quitaba el sabor de mal presentimiento de la boca, pero no me quedaba otra opción que creerle. Las horas seguían transcurriendo, y claro que como a todo ser humano, empezaba a darme un poco de hambre, por lo que me dispuse a revisar la guantera. El camino cada vez se volvía mas oscuro por la niebla, aunque no le di mucha importancia y seguí rebuscando por algo de comida. De repente, un extraño pero ruidoso sonido empezó que provenía de la radio, similar al sonido de la estática, nos aturdió por un momento seguido por un molesto zumbido que resonaba en toda mi cabeza. Intentando apagarla sin éxito alguno, presionando desesperadamente todos los botones que se encontraban en la parte posterior del auto. Levante la mirada para observar como una figura aparecía de entre la niebla justo frente a nosotros, dejándome en completo shock. Pude divisar que era una niña, de tes extremadamente pálida, que llevaba puesta una polera blanca antigua que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Mark rápidamente azoto de golpe los frenos, haciendo que el auto se detuviera de golpe aunque resbalándose por casi todo el asfalto y provocando que mi frente rebotara contra la guantera. Todo empezaba a tornarse blanco a mi alrededor, me sentía mas pesado de lo normal, lentamente empece a cerrar los ojos.

_10 de enero- 11.30_

Miro a mi alrededor, un liquido espeso empieza a recorrer mi frente, no veo a ninguno de mis amigos, grite sus nombres pero nadie respondió, estoy asustado. Intento movilizarme pero mi pierna, mi maldita pierna esta atascada y esta sangrando demasiado. No estoy seguro desde hace cuanto tiempo mis amigos desaparecieron, pero tengo que hallarlos.

_10 de enero- 15.30 _

He logrado desatascar mi pierna, pero aun sigue sangrando, necesito ajustarla con algo rápido. Pude bajarme del auto cuidadosamente para no dañar mi pierna, que por cierto necesito curarla de alguna manera antes de que se infecte. Acabo de salir afuera, me recosté a un lado de la camioneta para escribir esto. Puedo divisar que estoy en un bosque particularmente familiar, aunque no recuerdo su nombre. Necesito buscar ayuda y rápido.

_10 de enero- 18.30-21.00_

Maldición. Hasta no he recibido ninguna señal de mis amigos, el sol empieza a ocultarse y necesito comida, estoy preocupado. Acabo de buscar en la guantera, y encontré un walkie talkie, una botella de agua junto con una bolsa de frituras, se que no es mucho, pero en verdad, lo que mas deseo en este momento es poder comunicarme por medio de esto con mis amigos y que estén sanos y salvo, espero. Todo empieza a oscurecerse a mi alrededor, debo hallar rápido un refugio para pasar la noche, empiezo a escuchar aullidos a lo lejos.

* * *

_-¡__Bueno, eso es todo por ahora y gracias por leer!-_

**_-CAMBIO Y FUERA-_**


End file.
